Love Potion Number 69
by nerosredqueen
Summary: Dante x Nero - Because of Lady, Dante takes a drink of something that makes him not quite himself. However, instead of his affections being focused on her, the spell backfires, and Nero is in the wrong place at the wrong time. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Just a normal day at the office, Nero thinks, as he watches Dante stroll through the front doors of Devil May Cry. He looks sleepy and annoyed.

"Anyone ever tell you to wake up before you come into work?" Nero says from his perch on the couch while removing his headphones from his ears.

"Less talk, more coffee." Dante mutters. "I had a long night."

"I bet. Lucky for you there actually IS coffee this morning, Lady made some; therefore I assume it's poisoned."

"Whatever wakes me up, kid." Dante poured himself a mug, giving an aggravated look at the pot when he saw there was just enough there for only that, one mug, and went back to his usual spot; desk chair with his legs up.

Nero gave a small laugh when he saw the look of utter disgust form on Dante's face after taking a big mouthful. "What's the matter? Not enough sugar for you?"

"This coffee…it tastes like…ass." Dante then shrugged and continued drinking.

Nero simply rolled his eyes and went back to his headphones and magazine. A few moments later, the pair of them had dozed off.

* * *

Nero was having delightful dreams of slicing and dicing with the Red Queen when he was awakened by the odd, yet pleasant sensation of someone stroking his hair and face. He opened his eyes to see Dante sitting WAY too close to him. So close in fact, he could feel his breath on his cheek. Nero sat bolt-upright.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled, batting Dante's hand away.

"You have very soft hair, Nero." Dante said softly and seductively. "And very fair skin."

"Uh…Nero?" He says, already uncomfortable with the fact that Dante didn't call him 'kid', let alone the unsettling way he was invading his personal space. "My Hair? What the fuck, Dante?"

"What? I'm just admiring your handsomeness."

"O……K. If this is your new way of disturbing me, you've succeeded, I'm officially freaked the fuck out, now quit it."

"You're funny. You need to relax, how about a neck rub?!" Before Nero had a chance to answer Dante was behind him with his hands on Nero's neck and shoulders. Nero sat still, too shocked to move. He sat there, feeling Dante rub his neck and shoulders hard, actually doing a good job, he let himself forget for a minute what was going on, as the rubbing was so good, so distracting. Then, he composed himself and jumped up from his perch.

"Dante, are you feeling ok?"

"I feel great; even better with you here."

Nero heard the audible 'gulp' sound in his throat as he swallowed; hoping Dante hadn't heard the same. "Oh. My. God. I think that's enough."

"But I haven't finished your rub-down, I mean, your neck rub!"

"Yeah, I'm good. That's ok." Nero backed away slowly, tripped up and fumbled over the coffee table as he went. "I have somewhere to be actually. Um…a lunch meeting. Yeah, that sounds right."

"Oh, lunch! Can I come?"

"Uh, no, no, you wouldn't interested. You'd be bored; you know how quickly you get bored. I'll come back later, don't worry."

"So, we can hang out then?"

"Yeah…sure…whatever."

"Ok then. Can I have a hug?"

"What?" Nero was sure at this point he was losing his mind. Surely, he was suffering from some sort of hysterical deafness and wasn't hearing things correctly. "A hug? I don't really give hugs; I'm not the hugging type of guy."

Dante stepped forward, forcing Nero to back up away from him until he bumped into the front of Dante's desk, preventing him from escaping any further. Dante's lips just inches from his own.

"Maybe I can have a hug later, then?"

Nero froze, staring at Dante's face, those eyes locked on him like a tiger circling its prey. He was horrified by his affection, but his closeness was making him stir, dare he think it was arousing him?

"I have to go now." He finally blurted out, glad to have said something instead of the horrified yelp that was threatening to rise from his throat.

"Ok, babe, go. I'll be waiting when you get back."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Nero bolted out the door so fast, he wondered if he had left a trail of smoke behind him.

* * *

As soon as Nero was outside of Devil May Cry he dialed Lady on his cell phone.

"Lady here." She said, answering quickly.

"What the hell did you do?" Nero yelled into the phone, wasting no time.

"Nero? Hey, how are you?"

"Cut it out, Lady. Dante, what did you do to him?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, and Nero felt himself grow even more agitated because he could sense she was smiling. He could almost hear her smug smirk over the cell phone.

"Oh, I think you know damn well what I'm talking about! It was the coffee wasn't it? You've been fucking around with something that's made him all….weird."

Lady thought about it for a minute, if she should tell him or not, then said. "It was a love potion. I was on a mission earlier this week, and one thing lead to another….long story short this witch doctor ended up owing me a favor and I cashed in."

Nero, once again sure he was suffering from some incredible mental condition, pressed the phone closer to his ear. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Oh, relax, I thought it was would be funny."

"Funny for you maybe! Let me tell you, this is not funny in the slightest. You missed calculated if you were hoping Dante was going to turn his tender loving care onto you."

"What are you saying, Nero?"

"What am I saying?! I'm saying he wants to drag me back to his hive and make me his queen!"

"Ha! Oh my, that's even better than what I intended. That should provide some after dinner entertainment tonight."

"Oh yeah, laugh it up why don't you? When is this shit supposed to wear off?"

"Well, for a human, a few days. For Dante? I'd give it overnight if I had to make an educated guess, or maybe twenty four hours? I have to come over and see this!"

"Holy shit, what am I supposed to do in the meantime?!"

"I dunno, watch your ass I guess." And with that she hung up laughing.

* * *

I hope this is coming off as funny as I think it should be. Dante is supposed to be OOC here for a bit as the effects of the potion. Nothing too serious this time, the next chapter should be up shortly! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

So glad people are liking this one! I've decided that the blue rose from my more serious story should make an appearance here where it can be put to better use! Seemed that the comedy of it came out nicely. The next chapter will be up in the next day or so I'm hoping.

* * *

Nero slowly opened the door to the office, poking his head in to see if there was any sign of Dante. I feel like fucking Bugs Bunny hiding from Elmer Fudd, he thought in a grumble to himself.

"Thank God." He whispered softly, finding no trace of Dante.

"Nero!" Dante yelled, springing out from behind the door like jack-in-the-box on crack, pouncing on Nero and tackling him to the floor. "Gotcha!"

"Hi, Dante." He said in a surprisingly calm manner. "Get off me."

"I have something for you." Dante said, full of anxious wonder, still straddling him.

"Ok, but if you rape me it's only fair you should know, I'm pressing charges."

"I like the way you think, but that's not what I was talking about. Come over to the couch, I have a surprise for you." Dante finally got off of him, and pulled Nero up off the floor. Nero followed apprehensively, scared shitless to sit on the couch with Dante after what happened that morning.

"Close your eyes."

"Fuck no."

"Aww, don't be a spoiled sport."

"I'm not closing my eyes, Goddamnit."

"Why not?!"

"In the fear that you'll try and stick your dick in my mouth, that's why not."

"Oh, will you cut the shit, I'm serious. I have a gift for you! Now close your eyes and hold out your hands." Nero reluctantly did so. "Surprise!" Dante said, happily.

Nero opened his eyes to see a freshly picked blue rose lying in his open hands. He was surprised indeed; it was not what he was expecting.

"Oh. A blue rose? Where'd you find a blue rose?" He could smell the pleasant perfume fill his nose.

"I know a guy who knows a guy." Dante winked at him.

"I see, well, that's very…thoughtful of you. I'd even say sweet if you weren't on this love…ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Dante asked, genuinely concerned.

"I pricked myself. It got me good." Nero inspected the small dot of blood that had formed on the tip of this thumb. "Should have held it with the other hand, I guess." He gestured towards the Devil Bringer.

"Here, let me see that." Dante said, and before Nero could protest to what was about to happen he felt Dante's mouth on him, sucking his pricked thumb.

"Oh…my…God…" Nero stared for a moment, frozen in panic and watching in amazement. He swallowed hard. "Dante, I appreciate your concern, but there are certain things that aren't appropriate for friends to do."

"What's wrong, baby? You don't want me to kiss it better?"

"Fuck me." Nero said softly, then suddenly wishing he had said 'holy shit' or some other phrase instead. "No I don't! What the fuck is wrong with you? Damn."

"Nothing, I feel great. I feel as could as you look, and that's DAMN fine."

"Ok, this is gone on long enough. Snap out of it, man! Can't you see you aren't yourself? You're fucked up!"

At that very uncomfortable moment, Trish and Lady came into the office. Saved by the fucking bell, Nero thought. He had never been so glad to see them in his life.

"Hola, my little lovebirds!" Lady greeted. "I told Trish what kind of party you two were having over here and she insisted we come over and peep it out right away."

"I hate you." Nero said bluntly, all relief at seeing them washed away. He should have known she was only here to make fun of him.

"Aww, how cute! Did we interrupt something?" Her question answered comically by Nero yelling "No!" and Dante answering "Yes!" at the exact same moment.

"Well, it sure looks that way, kid." Then her eyes spied the blue rose that Nero had placed on the coffee table. "Ha, ha! Oh my god! Nero, did Dante give you a flower?"

"No way." Trish said, in a humorous mock-shock. "Well, Dante, if you ain't so sweet you make sugar taste just like salt!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Will you two just go away already! You've only been here two seconds and you're already making the situation worse!"

"Why? You two want to be alone? Is that it?" Lady smirked.

"Fuck off." Nero spat, his temper getting the best of him.

"Nero, come on, don't be so grumpy." Dante said, not trying to sound condescending but the look on Nero's face suggested he took it that way. He rustled the younger man's hair a little.

"Don't touch me." Nero smacked his hand away. "I'm leaving."

"Uh oh, Dante, your wife is getting upset!" Lady mocked and laughed again.

Nero felt rage form in the pit of his gut, "I'm not listening to anymore of this bullshit. You think this is a joke? You think I'm enjoying this? Fuck you both. And you!" He said pointing at Dante. "She did this to you. She put a fucking hex or spell or whatever the hell you want to call it on you. She was hoping you would fall in love with her, not me! Yeah, that's right, I'm sure she must be jealous that you turned your affection towards someone that has a smaller dick that she does!"

"Hey, fuck you, asshole!" Lady snapped. "C'mon, Trish, let's get the hell out of here. I don't need to listen to his bullshit either."

Lady left with Trish, slamming the door behind them.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Dante said. "Your face is flushed. Maybe you should just sit down for a minute."

"Just leave me alone. I don't need your fake caring and concern for me."

"It's not fake! Honest!" Dante replied, shocked.

"I'm going out."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, alright? I'll fucking be back when I'm back."

"I'm sorry, whatever I did." Dante looked down, slightly wounded. A look Nero had never seen him display before now.

"Whatever." Nero replied, unsure of what else to say. The look on Dante's face and everything he had just said making him feel like the world's biggest asshole. "See ya later."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, around eleven o'clock, Nero pokes his head in the door of Devil May Cry once again, hoping to get a chance to talk to Dante. Nero knew it was rare to find Dante there at night; he was either out looking for trouble, or at some pizza place.

All the lights were off except for a couple of lamps in the sitting area. "Dante?" Nero spoke, his voice filling the office with an echo. "Are you here?" No answer.

He decided to make his way upstairs to Dante's room, his head still swimming with the awful things he'd said and the wounded look on Dante's face, the look he'd put there.

As he approached the upstairs hallway, he noticed that Dante's bedroom door was open, a small amount of light coming out. He walked towards the door, and there was Dante; scrubbing his head with a towel, fresh out of the shower, shirtless and wet. Nero caught himself staring for a moment, shook his head and made a small clearing-his-throat noise so Dante would notice his presence. He did.

"Oh hey, kid." Dante smiled warmly, throwing his towel on a chair. "What brings you back here?"

Nero said nothing, just gave him a lost puppy dog look that was unintentional. "What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?" Dante smiled again.

Nero focused as if coming out of a trance; "Oh right. Um, I guess I'm just surprised that you're still talking to me, that you're not angry."

"Do I ever get angry with you?"

"No I suppose not, not really. That's not the point though. I was a complete asshole today, and I don't know why you would still want to talk to an absolute asshole like me."

"Why wouldn't I want to talk you? I love talking to you. Just because you had a moment of anger doesn't mean I'm mad at you. It's ok." Dante stepped forward, Nero took a step back. "What are you afraid of?" Dante said, seductively.

"Oh Lord. Look I realize that this love potion shit, or whatever it is, is making you all ga-ga over me, but I was a prick and I clearly hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to."

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Dante said, slightly curtly, which put Nero off balance.

"No? Uh, I don't know."

"You don't know, uh?" Dante stepped even closer, Nero didn't seem to notice, his eyes locked on Dante's.

"I guess it's not, no. That's not an apology. I'm sorry, Dante. I'm sorry I blew up at you and the girls. Let's just say that I'm sorry for the whole thing." Nero swallowed hard. "Is that an apology?" He voice cracked, and the word apology went up an octave on the end.

"Well, aren't you cute? It's ok, baby, I forgive you."

"Please don't call me baby, I don't like it when you call me baby."

"I don't mean it like you're a child."

"Yes, I'm aware that you're trying to seduce me and you mean 'baby' as in…well, a term of affection; even so, stop it."

"Why?" Dante was still edging his way over to him, he reached out his arm and shut the bedroom door behind Nero, who was now practically against the wall.

"Why? God, I don't know. It's fucking confusing. You're under this spell; you're acting like my own person fangirl. It hurts my brains when I think about you and other parts of me start throbbing as well. I don't know how to handle it, ok?"

"I know how to handle it." Dante said, raising an eyebrow.

And that did it. Nero felt an insane burst of laugher come up out of his stomach. He felt relieved that Dante was still trying to make him laugh after all this.

"Is that a smile? Are you laughing? Nero? Smiling AND laughing? Well, I didn't think you had it in you, kid."

"Yeah, yeah, ok. I guess I am being overly serious about this whole thing. I got so scared by it I suppose I didn't stop to see the humor in it."

"I don't want you to ever be scared of me, Nero." Dante said then, seriously.

"Yeah, I…I don't know what to say to that."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it's not 'are you wearing any underwear?' then yeah, go ahead."

Dante smiled again. A smile so handsome it was making Nero weak in the knees. "Do you like the attention?"

"What? Oh, come on! What the fuck kind of question is that?"

Dante was now only inches away from Nero, backing him against the closed door of the bedroom. "I think it's a legitimate one. Do you like someone giving you this kind of attention?"

Nero could smell the scent of Dante's body wash, or shampoo, or cologne, or whatever it was, filling his nose; the erotic scent of the older man like pheromones, arousing him.

"I…I don't know." Nero went to back up and found that he could go no further, hitting his head against the bedroom door.

"Do you know anything, kid?" Dante moved in closer, bowing his head, his nose against Nero's cheek.

"I...I…don't…" Nero struggled, feeling Dante's breath. "Yes."

"Yes? Yes what?"

"I like it alright?! Damn! Is that what you want to hear? You're breaking my balls here, fuck! You're a very sexy man! I couldn't find the humor in my situation because it disappointed me. I was disappointed that when you fell for me it wasn't real. Not like I want it to be. If you weren't on space crack and your feelings were real, if you really loved me, then maybe, MAYBE, I'd let you fuck me. But you're feelings are a spell; it's a dream that you'll wake up from. And what happens if you do wake up from it and can't look at me the same afterwards."

Dante stood back a little, slightly shocked but happy nonetheless. "So, what you're saying is you didn't want to take advantage of my situation. Because I gotta say, if this situation were reversed, I don't think I'd do the same. You'd probably wake up in the morning with a love curse hangover and a sore ass."

"Look, Dante." Nero said, choosing to ignore the older devil hunter's statement. "I admire you, you're my best friend, as strange and sad as that probably sounds; I never even thought we would be friends at all. I've been a brat and you've had every right to not want a 'kid' like me hanging around you. I just don't want you saying these things to me when they're not true, because you mean so much to me. Does that make sense?"

"It does, I completely understand. I feel ok now though, Nero. Everything I'm saying in this moment is true, I swear to you. I was acting like a complete tool earlier, but even so, I think some of that was rooted in truth, that's why I went for you, and not Lady; because you are the one that I wanted. I feel embarrassed for myself and for you, I know you wanted to crawl under a rock when I was acting that way, and I knew there was something wrong with me but I couldn't stop it."

"Yeah well, that's a fucking spell for you."

"And what about before the spell and after it? What about the times you come into the office and I catch myself staring at you, or the way you make me smile when you're all pouty and sulking. The point is; I'm not under the power of that potion anymore, I'm under the power of you."

Nero looked at him, taking in what was said, thinking of a response. He couldn't find one, at least not in words; he simply leaned forward and kissed Dante on the side of his mouth, just a peck very softly. "You're ok now?" He finally said. "No more spell making you batshit insane? You were starting to wear me down."

"All better, baby, scout's honor."

"Well," Nero said, straightening his collar. "If you're feeling any side effects, I think I have the cure to what ails you."

* * *

Yep, yep, smut in the next chapter so hang onto your butts for that! Coming in the next couple of days XD I have realized that all of my stories (except The Bet) have had Dante wet and shirtless. This was unintentional and I just noticed it the other day...oh well :P Please review, I love that stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

Nero stepped in slowly gently pressing his lips against Dante's; the older devil hunter taking in the sweetness of his lips. He was surprised that Nero could give such a sensual open-mouthed kiss, giving him his tongue and sucking Dante's bottom lip.

"You think I'm all better now, kid?" Dante smiled, breaking their kiss. Nero's breath was very warm on his face, and very pleasant smelling. "You're driving me crazy here, what have you been eating?!" He joked.

"Uh, I dunno, I had a cherry cola earlier, maybe that's it?" Nero licked his lips. "Yeah, I guess that must be it."

"Or you just naturally taste great."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, ha!"

Dante backed off a bit, and took Nero by the shoulders. "You know what I wanna do?"

"Uh, I think so." Nero smirked. "It's pretty obvious!"

"Yes, yes, that too." Dante stroked Nero's hair in a playful manner. "I want to take you out. We don't need to fuck in this stuffy old room. Shit, there's not enough room in here to change your mind."

"Oh God, here we go." Nero rolled his eyes.

"This room is so small…" Dante started.

"How small is it?" Nero said, deciding to play along.

"This room is so small, that when you put the key in the keyhole it goes out the window!"

"That's fucking terrible." Nero smiled, nonetheless.

"Seriously though, it's too cramped in here."

"You say that about every place. What are you suggesting?" Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Well, baby, I was thinking we hop in my shitty red car and go park at this lookout I know. It's getting late, it'll be just right up there, in the dark, overlooking the city lights."

"Oh really? And what happens when we get there?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd get your sexy ass out and fuck you on the hood of my car." Dante kissed him again, roughly and sloppily. "What do you say to that?" He licked up the side of Nero's face. Truth be told he wanted to fuck him right then and there, the sweetness of him was too much to take; Even his _skin_ tasted sweet.

"I think that's the smartest, sanest thing I've heard you say all day."

"Is that a yes?"

"What? You want me to beg?"

Dante kissed him again, uncontrollably, feeling himself grow stiffer by the minute. "Let's go," He said suddenly. "Before I really do rape you."

Nero stepped out of the car, letting the fresh, crisp night air hit his face. "Wow, it really is nice up here."

"Well, when it comes to great places to fuck, I know 'em all." Dante shut the driver's side door, and made his way over to Nero who was now sitting on the hood.

"Yeah, you're really romantic." Nero scoffed. "How may other people have you brought up here? Never mind I don't want to know."

"As if I were some kind of whore the kid says! I'm shocked!"

Nero moaned slightly as Dante leaned in to grab his earlobe with his mouth, feeling the older man blow in his ear, making him tingle. Suddenly he felt Dante's hands on him, lifting him from the car, bending the devil trigger behind his back and slamming his face down on the hood; harsh breaths of surprise gasping from his throat.

"I'm going to fuck you, Nero."

"Fuck you, I can see that." Nero felt that old rage come back into his belly again; that old feeling of being overpowered and humiliated by Dante; just like their first encounters.

"You should have hoped I was still on Lady's potion, maybe then I wouldn't be so rough with you…kid."

"My arm. Let me go, Goddamnit."

"Yeah, that's it, get mad with me, baby. You're fucking sexy when you're pissed off."

Nero felt Dante's hand on his belt and zipper, tugging and pulling until his pants were around his ankles, Dante's other hand still holding him down. He was getting hard, widely turned on by the older devil hunter's power, how it was so easy for him to break him.

"You're hurting me." Nero panted, forehead against the cool hood. It was cold, but he was beginning to sweat.

Dante pulled Nero up to his feet, letting him feel his erection on his back. His hand wrapped around his throat, lips pressed to Nero's ear; "I thought you liked it when I hurt you." Then he grabbed Nero's black boxer-briefs in a bundle and _ripped_ them off the younger man's body in one swift, brutal movement. Nero struggled out of his jacket and sweater, wanted to feel the cold night air all over his naked body.

Dante pushed his back down again, his face hitting the hood once more. Nero heard zipping and unclasping behind him, and he knew Dante was getting naked as well. He wanted to turn around and look, wanted to see his flesh so badly, but he knew Dante would only force him back down if he did.

"Spread your legs." Dante commanded. He did. "And all this is all mine? How did I get so fucking lucky?" He ran his hand down Nero's back, making the boy quiver. Nero then jumped in shock as he felt Dante smack his ass hard, making it sting. Nero automatically and almost unknowingly placed his right leg up on the front of the car. "Should I take that as a signal you want my cock now?" Dante laughed a little.

"Yes."

"What no smart ass remark, no taunts, no insults? I'm amazed."

"Please, please, stop talking." Nero panted, he was on the edge of begging, his cock was so hard, he was so ready.

"Ok, baby, whatever you want." Dante bent down to kiss Nero's spine, and ran his tongue up his back.

"Mmm, yeah." Nero moaned again, he started stroking his cock.

Dante let a long drool of spit fall down on his own cock, lubricating himself. "You ready?"

"Yes, yes, please."

Dante pressed himself against Nero's tight opening. He was just about to ask Nero if he was ok, when he felt Nero rock back onto him before he had the chance, taking his cock inside him with one hard push.

Dante gasped with shock and at the same time groaned a little at the sound of Nero's yell. Nero hit the hood with his fist as he felt his eyes sting and a hard rocket of pain shoot through him.

"You see what you get when you bite off more than you can chew, kid? Are you ok? Slow down, baby, there's no rush."

"I'm…alright." Nero struggled to say.

"I'll make it better, don't worry about a thing." Dante began to move out of him slowly, and then slide back in. "There see, isn't that better. It's always the first time that hurts the most."

Dante started fucking him hard, but with long, careful strokes, alchemizing brute force with the utmost tenderness until he literally brought heaven down on earth for Nero. Pulling almost all the way out, then slamming it back in, yet careful not to hurt him. Dante promised himself a long time ago that no one would ever hurt Nero again; least of all him.

"Get on your back, babe. I wanna fuck you on your back." Dante panted pulling out of Nero slowly.

Nero did not answer, just did as he was told, pushing himself up on the hood, his back laying on the cold metal. For the first time Nero got his look at Dante's body; illuminated by the moonlight. "What are you staring at?!" Dante laughed at him. "The serious look on your face!"

"Oh, sorry. It's just…well, you're fucking…gorgeous."

Dante opened his mouth, about to say something then forgetting what it was. He wasn't used to handling compliments. Then he said; "I won't tell anyone you said that, don't worry." He leaned down to kiss him and positioned himself again. Nero sat up and clung to the older man's shoulders, feeling Dante's swollen cock slide back inside him.

Dante began to hammer away at him with short, hard jabs, bouncing him on his cock, and once again Nero was amazed by his strength and tenderness.

Dante had not hurt him, so he kept hitting his sweet spot again and again. He closed his lips over Nero's quieting his cries, taking his screams of pleasure as thoroughly as he took his ass.

"I'm gonna cum for you, baby." Dante panted, his voice broken and hard. Nero liking how he had replaced 'kid' with 'baby.'

"Yeah, give me your cum, Dante."

"Ah, fuck, Nero, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Dante." Nero whispered. And he felt Dante push him down by the shoulders even farther on his cock, and a hot burst filled his ass. He screamed Dante's name, and jumped, the hotness invading him, this strange sensation filling him up to the brim. Dante's seemed to fuck him harder then, the short jabs turning into hard ones and his cock twitching, convulsing inside the younger man.

"Oh. My. God." Dante panted. "Wow."

"I'm dying here. My cock is fucking THROBBING."

"Oh, right, sorry, lost my head there for a minute…so to speak." Dante smiled at him, very wide and very happy. Then, in a surprising move, he sank to his knees in front of Nero.

"Dante." Nero breathed his name, barely even saying it.

"What's fair is fair, babe." Dante said, smiling mischievously.

Nero whimpered with pleasure, completely submitting to Dante's mouth on his cock. He had a funny thought how Dante made him feel submissive even when Dante was doing the pleasing. Nero knew if the situations were reversed and he had been the one sucking Dante's cock, he'd still be the submissive one, it's just the way Dante had him; right where he wanted him.

"Oh God, you fucking own my cock." Nero said, shocking himself, not knowing where all this was coming from; Dante's hot mouth taking him in, sucking him hard, long and strong. "I can't hang on." Nero panted. "It's gonna happen."

Dante pulled his mouth away for a second. "Oh yeah, come on, let me have it. I want everything you have, babe."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Nero yelled hitting the hood of the car with his devil bringer, putting dents in the finish. He felt himself come in a long, hot wave in Dante's mouth, his cock moving in and out as hard as Dante had fucked his ass just moments before. He came hard, and felt Dante suck the very life out him, not seeing a drop of his cum, the older male swallowing him whole. Finally, Dante let go his grip on him, and Nero felt the cool air on his wet cock.

Dante grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, Nero could taste the faint saltiness of himself inside Dante's mouth as he sucked his tongue.

"You really did a number on my car!" Dante looked at the hood, mouth open. "Like it wasn't a big piece of shit already!"

"Something to remember me by?" Nero smiled.

"I'll never forget this anyway." He said, fingertips softly touching Nero's face. "This has been a one weird ass day."

* * *

Well, there you have it! All done! Finally! This last chapter takes a turn, but that's smut for you, the people get what the people want! I'm working on the ending to The Bet as well which should be up soon, along with NEW STUFF! W00t! So, please review (you know I love it!) and I'll see you next time! Thanks for reading! - J


End file.
